Contra III: The Alien Wars
|Status = }} Contra III: The Alien Wars is the twenty-fifth game played by Jon and Arin on Game Grumps in 2012, and later again with Danny in 2017. Playthrough In the playthough, the Grumps chose "Two player A" mode, which allows them to play cooperatively. Arin assumes the blue soldier, and Jon is the red soldier. They shoot up the enemies in their way, though sometimes unintentionally hurting each other. Overall, the Grumps had a difficult time with the game, with its high difficulty, and thus only three episodes were released. Episodes With Jon # True Gamer # Gonna Need a Montage # Explosions in the Sky With Danny # Too Hard # Dumb Bug Things # The Climb # All Killer No Filler Game information Contra III: The Alien Wars, released in Japan as Contra Spirits and in the PAL region as Super Probotector: Alien Rebels, is a 1992 run and gun game for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System produced by Konami. It is the third console iteration of the Contra series, following the original Contra and Super C for the Nintendo Entertainment System. Set in the futuristic year 2636, the alien invaders that were defeated during the previous installments have decided to launch a full-scale war against mankind on Earth, starting the "Alien Wars". Unlike the previous Contra games for the NES and Game Boy, the futuristic setting was kept for the American version. However, the identities of "Bill" and "Lance", the original ''Contra''heroes, were changed to their descendants "Jimbo" and "Sully", maintaining the continuity of the previous localizations. Likewise, the alien invader was once again changed to "Red Falcon". Taking advantage of the technology provided by the Super NES, the graphics in Contra III improved upon the NES versions of the first two installments, bringing it closer to the quality of their arcade counterparts. The level design is more complex, and provides more opportunity for interaction. For instance, players can grab on to poles or ceilings and navigate them in a monkey bar fashion, climb walls and ladders, destroy buildings and scenery, and commandeer tanks. New styles of levels in The Alien Wars involve motorcycle chases, riding on missiles, and two Mode 7 enabled top-view levels. The weapons system is revamped, and players can carry two weapons instead of one, only losing the one they are currently using if they die. They can also fire these two weapons simultaneously in a spin-jump circular fire pattern that hit enemies on all sides: however, being hit while doing so results in the player losing both of their weapons. The player can also lock their character's mobility, allowing the player to shoot at all eight possible directions (including downwards and at angles) without moving or jumping. There are three levels of difficulty in the game - Easy, Normal, and Hard. Each increase in difficulty setting also alters several aspects of the game. For example, enemy bosses, when fought on harder difficulties, will have new attacks or modifications to their already-existing attacks patterns. Also, some situations in the game, such as flying in the air on missiles, become more difficult, as the missiles will travel much faster on higher difficulties. In addition, some objects and boss weak points that were destructible on easier difficulty levels will become indestructible on Normal or Hard mode. If the player completes the game on Easy or Normal, then he will start at the very first stage on the next difficulty with their current weapon configuration, lives, and score intact. On the Hard setting, the final boss will have an additional form that the player must defeat as they escape from the Alien Lair. After defeating this form, the true ending will be shown, followed by the credits and then the player's final score. Category:Games Category:SNES Games Category:Contra III Category:Konami Games Category:Contra Games Category:Shoot 'em up Games Category:Game Grumps Games